


Pornography or Archaeology? You Decide.

by Kiiratam



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-coital conversation between two renowned archaeologists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornography or Archaeology? You Decide.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was [this picture by Adam Hughes](http://fuckyeahsuccubi.tumblr.com/image/96519742049) and a goodly amount of rum.

A battered fedora fallen at the feet of a hatstand. “Excalibur? It’s a myth - may as well talk about Atlantis.”

Round, red-tinted sunglasses, dangling precariously on the edge of an armoire. “You’re one to talk, Dr. Jones. You expect me to believe that you had the Ark - and you gave it away?”

A belt twisting on the floor, anchored by bullwhip and 1911. “It’s a little hard to say no to the US Government. Especially when they rescue you from a tiny island in the Mediterranean.”

A brace of pistols, carelessly spilled from their holsters. “That’s the problem with you government-grant fellows. Always calling in support.”

Hastily shucked, a brown leather jacket, the elbows almost worn through. “You treasure seekers and your private collections.”

A tank top and undershirt, dangling from the edge of an elegantly carved mirror. “‘It belongs in a museum’? But museums are so unstable, always getting robbed.”

The buttonless remnants of a dress shirt. “By unprincipled sorts like you, yes.”

Short khakis, careless tossed aside. “Oh, certainly not. I’d just buy the museum.”

A pair of weatherbeaten trousers, violently torn off. “At least you’re better than Schliemann.”

Hurriedly discarded, a sports bra meant to accommodate considerable assets. “Oh, Doctor Jones, you say the nicest things.”

Removed with unseemly haste, heart-patterned boxers. “And you’re much prettier than him.”

Hanging off the bedpost, blue and white striped panties. “Excavate my Troy, already.”

Two archaeologists, the gleam of sweat just starting to fade. “Not without surveying the site, Doctor Croft. We’re archaeologists, not barbarians.”


End file.
